And All These Little Things
by redpantsu
Summary: There are always moments like these that make everything a little more complete. Drabble collection.
1. Stars

**Written for AoGA House Cup 2013. **

**Word Count: 130**

**Unbeta-ed, so all typos/grammatical mistakes are mine. Deepest apologies.**

**Disclaimed. Gakuen Alice** © **Higuchi Tachibana. **

Dedication: To **Team B **yet again, for creating the 'Kokocalypse', and **the officials**, for their wonderful, wonderful work throughout the competition. Cheers.

* * *

**Stars**

* * *

The stars are wonderful tonight, you think, grazing your fingertips on the fresh grass, tilting your head back as fresh sea breeze flutters through your hair.

You suddenly feel pressure on your left shoulder and you bring your gaze down to her unruly dark green hair and you ask her, with your signature smile, if she is already sleepy. She says no while stifling a yawn, adding an affectionate 'idiot' once she shut her lips.

She closes her eyes and starts breathing deeply in a matter of minutes.

You shift her to a more comfortable position, and, at last satisfied, you move your chocolate stare back to the starry sky, her puffs of breath harmonious to the gentle whispering of the wind.

You never felt more content in your life.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and do leave a review. Con crit feeds my soul. :)

_**last edit: 5/28/13, EST**_


	2. Home

**Written for AoGA House Cup 2013.**

**Word Count: 285**

**Unbeta-ed, so all typos/grammatical mistakes are mine. Deepest apologies.**

**Disclaimed. Gakuen Alice** © **Higuchi Tachibana.**

Dedication: To **Autumn Win-Dow**, for intriguing me with the pairing and finally getting me to make it work. Cheers.

* * *

**Home**

* * *

_Darkness._

_See the light, Kaname. _A voice whispers. _Look at the light._

_Follow it, and never look back._

* * *

He slowly opens his eyes, and he realizes he has gone back to the place where his most treasured memories reside.

As he sits down on the familiar stone bench situated in the middle of the park, two children, a boy and a girl, suddenly appear chasing each other round and round the playground. He starts to watch them, golden brown orbs lighting up in amusement. They are laughing, so carefree and innocent and not having a care in the world, and how he adores them immediately, making the corners of his mouth quirk up in return.

Suddenly, he hears a soft voice behind him, and he twists his head a little to look at gentle blue eyes, and his smile grows wider as the girl smiles back and bends down to place a slow, affectionate kiss on his lips.

_Welcome back._

They pull apart, and he helps her sit on the bench, close to him, and they content themselves watching, dreaming for the little blond boy and blue-haired girl as their melodious voices ring throughout the park until the sun dips low into the horizon and orange taints the sky.

_I finally came home._

* * *

The telling beep alerts the people in the room, making some turn away and shed silent tears. A black-haired man approaches the still occupant lying on the lone bed, and he gently brushes the blond fringe to the side.

"You finally made it, man." He murmurs, pressing a chaste kiss on the pale forehead. "You finally made it home."

The only response he receives is a frozen smile that promises sweet eternity.

* * *

Well then. That was...spontaneous. Con crit? :)

_**last edit: 5/28/13, EST**_


	3. Baking

**Written for AoGA House Cup 2013.**

**Word Count: 264**

**Unbeta-ed, so all typos/grammatical mistakes are mine. Deepest apologies.**

**Disclaimed. Gakuen Alice** © **Higuchi Tachibana.**

Dedication: To **Sakura Keiko**, for having written a sweet YuuxAnna fic, making me love them more. Cheers.

* * *

**Baking**

* * *

As another bowl explodes and the batter splatters on almost everything on the counter you are working on, you seriously wonder if you got your Alice by accident during childhood.

Growling in a frustrated manner, you pick up a nearby rag (some of the other students come near you, and you graciously accept their help) and vigorously start wiping the surfaces, putting the boxes, utensils aside for the meantime, all the while muttering profanities about your abilities in cooking.

Immersed in your thoughts, you don't notice the bespectacled boy making his way towards you with a broom and a dustpan, wearing a kind smile on his face as he calls out. You look up, and seeing the cleaning tools, you say a rushed 'thanks' before getting back to work again.

When the last of the creamy goop is washed and the table is clean again, you sigh and wipe your hands on your apron, thinking about giving up when he approaches you again and offers you a cupcake. As you take it, you realize that it's one of the few original recipes you have written down last baking class, and you can only blush as he says some encouraging words while patting your rose-coloured hair, face lit up in a cheery smile.

As he makes his way back to his workplace, you stare back and forth between the sweet in your hand and the ingredients neatly lined up, and you can't help but smile as you quickly take a bite while tying up your hair higher.

Maybe having another go wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Ah, this couple. They're adorable, no? :)

_**last edit: 5/30/2013, EST**_


End file.
